Talk:Ghosts of Halo
CLARIFICATION OF GHOST EVENTS: An analysis of True, False, and Fake ghosts of the Halo Series. These many ghostly encounters depicted in the Halo series needs major clarification. I created the "True and False ghosts" concept to help clarify the phenomena. True Ghosts are like those seen in Halo 2. Depicted as Spartans that are indestructible, have no walking or turning animations, and can only face the four compass directions (usually the direction it spawns, but changes every once in awhile as seen in The Ghost of Lockout). True ghosts are the REAL description of the ghosts of Halo. False ghosts are another story. '''False Ghosts are vehicles that move by themselves, random weapon fire, random wraith mortars, and random grenades. These are most usually apparent in Halo 3, and are not ghosts, but small system glitches.Other False ghosts include those that are being controlled by a mod, a player, or a Bungie staff. Keep in mind that if you have encountered a "ghost" such as these, they are not real ghosts. So far, the only True ghosts that have much evidence to back them up have been discovered in Halo 2. For this reason, Halo 2 may be the only Halo game in the series to contain a real ghost. Most accounts of ghost sightings in Halo 3 that match the description of a true ghost do not have enough evidence to back them up, or are simply hoaxes or mods. The ghosts of Halo 3 are not to be taken seriously. Furthermore, The Ghost of Lockout is a Network Glitch, a very big mistake on Bungie's part. It would be nearly impossible to duplicate to a next-generation system. Bungie may be joining Live sessions to tease the players, but these are NOT real ghosts. Once again, please understand that so far no ghosts have been discovered in Halo 3, only False ghosts. Plus, most of these accounts are hoaxes/fakes and mods, so none should be taken as fact, but the original Ghost of Lockout.'' Yeah I'm not being mean here but whats your proof? Not being mean just a question. -RaynorKAP I understand you're not being mean, and I'm not either when I say, "What's their proof? No one really has any proof of any Halo 3 ghosts, not enough people have seen everything that everyone else sees. Everything on the Halo 3 ghosts lists on the article is based on what people see on their own. maybe if they got video of it and posted it, people could judge for themselves and create a majority opinion. Some people do have videos on their File Share, but those videos are of False ghosts, like grenades popping out of thin air or vehicles spawning above a player. The Ghost of Lockout has a video on YouTube that thousands of people have seen. So far there has been enough evidence to prove that it wasn't modding or anything. No one has been able to prove its fake. But the ghosts being discovered now in Halo 3, random people make up a story and decide to post it here to get people hyped up. Thats why I summarized the sections in the article. The many accounts listed on it gave no proof, and I don't want people reading it and creating there own story off of it. I hope you understand. Explanation of a couple ghost events? Whenever I'm forging, I see this event happen quite often. All of the sudden, a big friendly blip shows up on my motion tracker, and no one is there. However, I see this event happen during Matchmaking and Custom Games as well. Do you know why? It's because when vehicles move without someone controlling them (ex. Banshee falling from sky without pilot), it shows up as a big yellow dot. This also occurs when vehicles respawn, which creates a "flashing" effect. I submit that this can explain a few of the ghost stories. Erikster 05:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC)Erikster Usually these blips come from unmanned vehicles that are moving. Like a falling Hornet. Don't be fooled, these are not ghosts. i cant tell if this is a ghost or system glich, i was making a race map for my brother when i heard the sound of a scarab shot firing at me but i couldnt find a beam. when i looked at a hill it had plasma rifle shots all over it was only me and there was no lag but xbox live was turned on i need an explanation please! i was playing xbox live lone wolves on high ground when the game kept constantly starting over and over again. every time it happened my guy died (elite all ascetic armor) when i looked at my body and it was orange with combat armor! the flaw was that i was the only elite in the game and was steel and red colored!) need explanation for this! Well, to the first one, about the race map, what map were you playing on? This may help people understand what happened. To the second one, thats just lag. I know this, because recently my Xbox Live connection has been extremely bad, and every game I play there is a couple times where everyone randomly dies. And yes, a few times its so laggy that things start to change color. But this is just lag. Halo 3 Flood looking ghost in Custom Game I was once playing Halo 3 during a storm. I was lagging very bad and suddenly everybody died except me because I lost connection then suddenly a Flood looking thing appeared in front of me for 2 seconds then disappeared then the whole map went laggy then 5 seconds later I lost connection to the ethernet PS remember I just said it looked like Flood Possibly due to the bits of code in the level. Hackers have reported random bits of code in the multiplayer levels similar to Brute coding in campaign. Its possible that the lag triggered a renegade Flood code. -signed Druin-209 Halo: Combat Evolved TRIAL VERSION ghosts I recently download Halo 1 trial version and started playing multiplayer in the blood gulch, and I would always die randomly!!!! Sometimes I would look and I got killed by a needler (gun). I was on the blue team when I die I always see this blue guy weilding no gun and I can't kill him and he has no character tag or name and when I run over him he just moves!!!! He doesn't attack or anything! He is like on drugs or something!!!! This is possibly just a major system glitch. Halo 3 Ghosts I removed this section. There is no evidence or verification for any of the content there, so there is no proof of any of those events actually occuring. Sgt. Raynor 20:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It is possible to "make" a ghost Go to forge, one Elite and one Spartan Get the no arms glitch using the gravity hammer with the elite Get no arms with energy sword with the spartan Have the spartan lunge at the elite NOTE: Your system will crash after a little bit and the elite floats around the map ocassionaly with no head. You can't go into theater and watch and you move in chunks. ghost testing I was testing to see if I could find the ghost like it said on Valhalla, I modded the game but the way I did, that ghost wouldn't touch me, I put my gravity on 50% and speed on 300%,instant kill,immune to head shots,infinite ammo,grenade respawn,Assult Rifle and Rocket Launcher as start weapons,Motion tracker to 150 meter range and enhanced mode,good camo, invulnerability, 2x overshield,and double shield recharge rate. Do you think it could touch me with all that power? Voy101 My brother did that, you're virtually invincible, but you can still get assassinated, and a ghost may be able to kill you anyway. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Well I say unless someone has a video of them seeing the ghosts or seeing things like "several spartan laser shots being fired out of nowhere" Signed Lumpy485 I think it all depends on the type of ghost he may find. If it's like the Ghost of Lockout, and it's invincible, has unlimited grenades, and never misses, then I doubt your friend will survive. If its a "player" ghost, which acts like a normal player (Still has unlimited grenades and possibly never misses, but killable), then your friend should do fine. -signed Druin-209 ARTICLE THOUGHTS Are you guys glad I made this article to replace Ghost of Lockout? This article seems much more organized and helpful. [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki UserpageTalk Page 01:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Articles awsome, thank you. Image of a ghost Here couple: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameguid=-4888811477578594620 Halo 2 Ghosts Halo 2 "ghosts" have been repeatedly proven to be caused by leaving and rejoining a game during lag. The "Ghost of Turf" was not a "fake:" the whole point of it was to show people how to recreate the "Ghost of Lockout." Since the "ghosts" on Turf acted exactly the same as the "ghost of Lockout," it logically follows that they were probably made using the same technique. Also, there is no proof that the ghost of Lockout could auto-stick, could not be assassinated, had unlimited ammo, didn't need to aim, etc. : if the "ghost" was indeed a dummied player or something similar, all those would be secondary effects (the other players would see the "ghost" aiming in one direction, while it was actually aiming in another). 139.78.10.72 06:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) if your talking about the ghost that waked through the wall it was a fake. VanFlyhight 20:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) mythbuster and ghost hunters ladies and gentlemen a halo ghost is easily makeable simply follow the directions there are two ways 1 start a game of juggornaught but make it so that the juggornaught has infnite ammo, regenerating grenades,poor camo, one hit kill, low gravity, high speed,and the forced color is white or yellow or what ever then bam you have a ghost any comments 2 MOD as for the halo 2 ghost I don't have an explanation Good, except for the fact that some ghosts dont walk, only slide, are sometimes invincible, dont happen in juggernaut, are able to see you without turning (dont turn at all), never miss, have no gamertag or ID, and are not shown on the player list while in-game. but what about things just apeering out of thin air,there are some things you can't explain why they happened in the game Voy101 I'm with Voy101. I have had a Mongoose spawn in mid air on sandrap where i did not put it. It would fall only if you walk under it. Which was odd. -Cayman192 causes Some, or most/all ghosts are caused by lag of whatever, a player leaving/joining, but this raises some questions 1: Why are the ghosts, homicidal? 2: if its a palyer leave/join lag, why do they show up in games where the ability to join wouldnt be possible? like a invite only, or local/unsigned in game? 3: why the preference to swords and spartan lasers in halo 3?--cody6 04:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I've got the answers to those. But please remember that no ghosts have been discovered in Halo 3, only False ghosts. 1: The Ghost are homicidal because the most popular theory is that Bungie created them as AI bots as sort of a test. These ghosts were used to test out players functions and things of that sort. 2: Its a popular theory, but you may be on to something. All the encounters with ghosts like this come from accounts in Halo 3, and remember, no TRUE GHOST has yet been discovered in Halo 3. For that reason, those are fakes, mods, or hoaxes. 3: Most of these ghosts are hoaxes, and the Sword and Spartan Laser is a popular choice of the people who create these stories. ya, but ALL ghosts are not real (in the game or in real life) and all the halo ghosts, even the ghost of lockout, is a big glich in the games,so whats with to delete all those other things? i used to like this page because i liked to see what other people had found in the games, but since you came in and started do all this,i can't now,so thanks alot Voy101 I'm sorry, really. It just annoyed me how everyone says they've seen a Ghost. I guarantee you if there was never a ghost of Lockout, there wouldn't be any of these other "ghosts" people say they see. And these things people say they found aren't always true. They could be making it up, or their mind could be playing tricks on them. And by the way, the thing you said about all ghosts being glitches, thats exactly what I'm implying. But again, I'm sorry. This all just started to bug me a little. Avalanche. There is mention of a ghost siting on Avalanche in regards to an invisible Wraith and the sort. I am removing that since it is actually a glitch that Bungie addressed in their WWU.XRoadToDawnX 21:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) How to Only Have Proven Claims I think that we should do either of the two following things. 1) Delete all the claims that do not have video proof. 2) Attach the clause "It is rumored that" to every claim that doesn't have video proof. Most of these claims are so extraordinary, I can't believe them. They're funny, but I won't believe them. -Halofan333 :Agreed. It's so amusing. "On April 5 2008, we got l33t killed by a scary ghost zombie, it was so scary. I told my mommy." - lawl. 78.144.44.168 14:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I personally think the entire article should be deleted. I think they're just bad connections. At any rate... it is far too easy to say someone saw a ghost on a map, and they're popping up like wildfire. Video proof should be at the very least provided. XRoadToDawnX 23:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe there should be a log of unvalidated claims (with a disclaimer) that links to this page. It would be more organized and people can still see the stories. Just a thought, I don't know how it would work. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Every time I have had evidence, it has been my controller shake randomly. You cannot delete that because there is not way I can prove through video. So you cannot say it never happened because you did not experience it. -MadgunnerMystery I completely agree with you. Thats why I took down the long lists on the page and made them into one small paragraph. The only things I left up were the more specific ghosts: The Ghost of Lockot, the Ghost of Turf (I know it was faked, but its the most well known next to the Ghost of Lockout), and the Ghost of Blackout. For it to be on the article, there has to be evidence that it WAS NOT modded, and proof that it isn't fake. Otherwise, you can talk about it here. I also agree with Zarra, there needs to be another sub-page or something that has a list where people can post there own ghostly experiences. Halo PC info Shouldn't the section regarding Halo PC be removed, both expressly state the games were modded (which is enough to merit a removal), but being a PC game, I would think it would be easier to make a ghost appear. This is what I believe, at any rate. XRoadToDawnX 00:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Halo PC info: I must disagree with your position regarding the information being taken down. I witnessed the events, and know the person who made the modification. He did not, and does not, have sufficient knowledge in the field of modding to perform such a stunt. Furthermore, due to the nature of the map the Ghosts were witnessed on, it would be impossible for such changes to be made. I can, and am willing to, produce proof that modding would not be the cause of the Ghosts. hey so if the video is in my fileshare is that good proof?~zangor13 In addition, the conditions regarding the Ghosts appearance is in accordance with other conditions in which Ghosts have appeared: High-lag situation, only joiners being able to view the Ghosts, and unexpected disconnect shortly after the Ghosts' appearance. Hopefully, you will take my words into consideration. Sincerely, Moxus This is worse then the Apollo moon landing conspiracy theories This is worse then the Apollo moon landing conspiracy theories. Why would bungie spend the time to hack into some game and make an mysterious character that does not appear to apart of the game for their own entertainment? Also I don't think this would be caused by some dead gamer.--Darth Scott 02:01, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Equate this to the real world and "supernatural" or "paranormal" phenomenon's. There is a logical explanation for almost everything in the world that experience that seems odd, but it is often the uneducated that jump to radical and completely unfounded conclusions. So with these ghosts, it is the uneducated calling the shots and saying that Bungie is hacking all these X-Box's and such to have a good time. When in all reality, it is just lag causing things to act the way they do. I'm sure a good portion are false at that, with someone seeing a perfect opportunity to add gas to the fire, without needing any evidence (another annoying aspect about this article). Ugh, this article is a joke if there ever was one... XRoadToDawnX 18:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Key word: Almost. Even those who can be considered educated in the areas of the "supernatural" agree that there are a small percentage of events that cannot be explained by conventional science. However, they always try and rule every possibility out, which should be done here. The two things that would have to be added to these videos to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that these are legit are: ::1) Proof that it is a game played on a single Xbox 360 (to rule out lag over Xbox LIVE or a LAN connection) ::2) Proof that the 360 is not modded in any way (to rule out modding) ::If a video with proof of this, a view of the score column to show that it doesn't match the armor color of any people in the game (which many do) and the ghost itself, it will prove that these ghosts are real.Halofan333 00:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) So-called Ghost grenades are a glitch. When grenades appear out of thin air in a forge game, that means the player hit the grenade trigger and turned into a monitor before he could complete the throw. The grenade will still spawn some time after. If its a grenade that appears in a forge game, thats what happened. :Plus, if the game connection is that bad, it will appear like the grenade came out of thing air. It's kind of like when you play in a very laggy game, shoot at someone, and see them "teleport", seemingly avoiding your shots. They really didn't teleport, the game is too laggy to keep up. Oh, and auto-aim can be explaned the same way. Actually, everything any anything can be explained by sever lag or faults in the game programming like stated above. XRoadToDawnX 02:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yes you can easily do this your self but in most cases it appears and explodes alter a minute or so, not an hour. VanFlyhight 20:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) sandtrap ghost One of those things on that list happened to me before, I had installed fusion coils and plasma batteries in an elephant, when I came back to it in a custom game the elephant with the stuff in it was gone and the things in it were coming out of thin air Voy101 Today (July 7th) i went on my custom version of sandtrap,and it did the same thing,but i recorded it this time,it's on my file share if anyone wants to watch it Voy101 I'm sorry, this is not a ghost, but a system glitch. A ghost is an actual figure, not any strange happening. Halo 2 Vista My brother and I were playing team slayer (red vs.blue) on Colossus on his server, and everyone but me and him were "ghosts". He could see everyone just fine, so I think this incident is the result of lag. i gotta ask if its lag ect, the non anti player program idea's, why is it a homicidal thing, if its lag, why is it homicidal.--68.106.210.205 02:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) homicidal lag,lol Voy101 XRoadToDawnX 18:57, 1 July 2008 (UTC):You are being to literal there. It's not lag itself, it's that someone in the game is lagging severely, to everyone else it appears like a ghost. The "ghost" is just playing the game. Ghost problem Okay, I've been looking all day for a dumb ghost and yet no luck. No explosion or weird deathcan someone please help me. -RaynorKAP I thought I was weird hunting Ghosts. Now there is more than just me. Accually, the other day my brother and I tryied to hunt one down on Lockout with no sucsess. Oddly, before we left, my controller vibrated like my guy got shot. I did not hit the shoot button and my brother was in a different part of the building on the pause menu. There was noone around and I was alone on top of lockout. This may just be the ghost but he usually appers as a tangable form. I don't know what happened but it was creepy. Me and my brother do not have Live. -MadgunnerMystery (my charaters name) Odd, I kept hearing the sound of a plasma grenade hiss on lockout. it faded in and out. When one of my friends was just messing around he was firing dual wield SMGS. (This is on lockout) Over the sounds of the fire. We could faintly hear the sound of a one shot of a plamsa rifle. Weird!He was alone and did not have xbox live. -RaynorKAP It is a random occurance but today I told my friend about my encounter and he told me how he had a very simmilar occurance. We were playing on my Xbox and I left to go to the bathroom, he was alone and his controller shook like something shot him, but I was paused and my brother was doing his homework. He did not pay it any mind because we did not know about the ghost at the time, and he still refuses that it was the ghost. -MadgunnerMystery Today I decided to hunt more ghosts so I recorded things I thought were weird. My brother just jumped and landed on thin air. I recorded the event. Is this a ghost or just a glitch? I think he jumped on a ghost because it had the look as a player standing on player feel. -MadgunnerMystery Sometimes, this happens where you jump and land in thin air. I used to do it all the time for fun, but I could never figure out how. Its just a glitch, and by the way, the ghosts are visible characters. How can they proove it. Some of these are confirmed, but others could be just fakes. We need a way to figure out which ones are real and which ones are not. I say that for it to be fully confirmed there needs to be picture or video evidence.-Grunt Crossing Well how can you make me prove my story through picture or video evidence? My controller vibrated but noone was around? You cannot just say that my story is not true just because you cannot see it, it's not real. -MadgunnerMystery I agree fully 100% with you. We all need to have a look into it for ourselves hen someone says they discovered a ghost. They should have a video or some sort of proof, and then we'll make a list. But if there is no proof or simply not enough evidence, then it won't be put up. Sure. I believe that most ghost sightings are fake. But my encounter was real. I do not have an video or picture evidence because i have no clue how to transfer my sighting from theatre to my laptop. So the evidence just sits there on my xbox. I find it pointless to record clips and save them because it takes up space on the hard drive. so it get's overwritten by other custom games. So just because i don't have proof doesn't mean it didn't happen. as i said in my comment. I'm a believer. Are you? -Cayman192 ghost of lockout encountered i went to my freind's house to play Halo2, we talked about the ghost of lockout and my other freind says that it only happens on Xbox LIVE, but i acted stubborn and decided to play lockout anyway. we dumped all our grenades and stood in single file, put our controllers far away from us, and waited. all of a sudden (that means an hour later), a random plasma grenade sticks my friend and kills us both! i know it was the ghost, we didn't have xbox LIVE, so it couldn't be bungie, and it couldn't have been us, cuz neither of us had any grenades. after that, we heard a frag explode, but didn't see it. Ghost of foundry And Halo 2 bin of death And bubble of death My friend was at my house and he was on my 360 with his HDD and profile.I was eating and watching Doctor Who(great programme)in another room a few minutes in my friend came in shouting"GHOST THERES A GHOST!"i followed him to my room and he was playing forge with 4 friends .I then saw a moniter with no GT or service tag.he then turned into a spartan and tried to kill us using stickys.my memorys fuzzy but i think my friend Y2K Hollywood is his GT, killed him > My GT is darkraverTC just PM me and i will provide a video of it so you can see for yourself The bin of death is a glitch on Halo 2 were you jump on a bin on outskirts at the pelican crash site.You jump for a minute or 2 and bam! shields ar gone and you die. The bubble of death is a bubble shield that i could see and nobody else coud.I walked into it and i died .This was on last resort ,i drove a tank into the bubble and was thrown around the map. Something to Believe In The Ghost's of halo is one of the one things i am interested in. The Page "Ghosts of Halo" Was one of my favorite places to look up phenomonen. Although Most of the Alleged Ghost Sightings may be false. I have encountered a ghost once before. and it got me interested in trying to find out wether it was a lag or if it is an anomoly in the game. That Article gave me some evidence that can help me find out wether it is real or not. Anyway. That Article gave me something to beleive in. I am a Beleiver, Are you? i am and other beleiversxz can register at my forums here http://ghostsofhalo.myfreeforum.org/index.php?sid=f326be7cd08aa97b33da3a68d790d4e7 -zangor13 I am a believer. I believe that the Ghost of Lockout is a TRUE ghost of Halo. It may be the only true ghost. But the list on the article that shows all the ghosts, I believe that most or all of those are fake. I do not believe in a true ghost being in Halo 3, because one has not been discovered yet, but I do believe in True ghosts of Halo 2. ' Qualifications for a "True" Ghost Why does a "true" ghost needs to be invincible to count as a true ghost. Spydr's qualifications of a "true" ghost are: -in the form of a Spartan or Elite player -faces the four compass directions -has no walking animation -invincible There are some ghost videos in YouTube that qualify for 3/4 of those qualifications, the one those ghosts do not seem to have is invincibility. Here are some videos of the ghosts I mentioned. (Notice that in the third video mentioned, the ghost has an impossible animation for melee attacks, and how it is similar to Halo 1's melee shotgun animation. http://youtube.com/watch?v=M43WSdkpoHQ http://youtube.com/watch?v=jX6Q6E9RdOI http://youtube.com/watch?v=h8gGN9t0Eto Would these ghosts (if not hoaxes) qualify as "true ghosts" even though they do not have the invincibility of Spydr's terms ? -Lotus leaf '''Yes, these ghosts would qualify as true ghosts, according to the qualifications, but not the Foundry Ghost. Remember that Halo 3 ghosts may be very different from Halo 2 ghosts if there were any, because the two games are on different systems and different disks. But yes these would qualify as true ghosts. That is, ''IF they were ghosts. I studied the videos, and i noticed that the first one could easily be faked coupled with a mod. If you noticed, the red spartan moved around as if the player was using another controller. So when coupled with a mod, this could easily be faked. Now the next two videos. Like I usually say, not enough evidence. Notice in the Ghost of Lockout video, AfRoSaUcE gave a detailed explanation to why the ghost couldn't have been modded. It is possible to mod spartans in Halo 3. These could have been mods, or they could have been Bungie employees. I'm sure they weren't real ghosts though. But, once again, were these ghosts real, they would qualify as true ghosts except for the Foundry ghost. Thanks for the clarification. By the way, I like the terms you use to separate "true" and "fake" ghosts. That puts away stories such as a Bubble Shield spawning in mid-air. -Lotus Leaf Ghosts A.I. I have reviewed the Ghost of Lockout video and this ghost seems to adapt extremely well and be able to "think" for itself. It seemed to have some kind of sadistic personality and appeared to toy with and baffle AntiNoob and Underdogg. It also appeared somewhat omniscient. First, it appeared when AntiNoob was seemingly alone, as Underdogg left his controller. As AntiNoob looked around with Underdogg standing still behind him, the ghost stuck Underdogg with a plasma grenade right as AntiNoob turned around. At one point, Underdogg was at a corner,(behind him was a fall to death), and AntiNoob running from the ghost. When the ghost stuck Underdogg, it threw (correct me if I am wrong) two plasma grenades at once. The notable characteristics of this act are that it "knew" Underdogg was there, and that it threw two plasma grenades at once,(though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised as it can throw grenades and shoot with its back turned on its target.) At the last segment, when AntiNoob was being chased by the ghost and(forgive me if I say, foolishly) hid behind an explosive power core, the ghost appeared to move past him, but right when AntiNoob went to check if the coast was clear, the ghost was there (an act that I'm sure surprised many). My point is that it seemed to know everything that was going on, and seemed to make a dramatic and surprising effect on the players. Perhaps I'm mistaken, but it acts like a very sophisticated AI and has knowledge of human emotions and how to activate fear and surprise. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, as this could all be just coincidence. -Lotus Leaf I see where your getting at. The ghost acts like it was actually being controlled by a player that knows what it is doing. Or maybe, it appeared that way. First I just want to clear up the "two grenades at once" part. That was just the ghosts auto-sticking coming in. Notice that at one point the ghost throws a plasma grenade past Underdogg. And then right after that it disappears and a plasma grenade ends up ON the Underdogg. This is because the ghost missed Underdogg with its throw, but the grenade detected the player and automatically stuck to him, considering the ghost threw it. Now, about the intelligence part of the ghost. It did seem like the ghost had an intelligent mind and seemed to be toying with the players, but thats not really what happened. A theory I used to follow was that Bungie was creating AI for custom games, like playing against a CPU. Bungie wanted to do this to keep players without Live interested in the game. But maybe this project got dropped at its testing stage. Than maybe Bungie forgot to delete the model. Think, what would be the characteristics of an AI Unit in Halo? 1. The AI would look for a certain weapon and automatically be set to search for that weapon. 2. The AI detected an enemy player in it's range of radar, it would most likely try to attack the player, regardless of what weapon it is holding. If my theory WAS correct, than that is probably why the ghost seemed to be walking off in a certain direction for no reason. It was probably functioned to search for a certain weapon or other object. It was trying to kill Anti-Noob at the last segment but became confused when Anti-Noob dropped to the lower level. It continued it's search for whatever it may have been searching for, but when Anti-Noob reappeared in it's range of radar, than it went after him. However, since it was dropped early in the development stage, it may be confused when the player is o it's radar, but behind an object. So when Anti-Noob peeked around the explosive, the ghost detected him and attacked. Anyway, its a little difficult to understand. This is just a theory, probably not true, but its the most logical. Maybe it was just a testing AI, not even meant as a CPU player, just used as a map or player function tester for Bungie. Sorry 'bout the long read. Bungie Hiding Something The strange thing is that bungie has never really stated an explination about these ghosts only that certain things are not ghosts. Another strange thing is that they never appeared in halo 1 but they appear in later games. If Bungie has had this problem in halo 2 why have there been reports of ghosts in halo 2 vista and halo 3? Don't you think after this problem in halo 2 bungie would not have made the same mistake in later games? Who knows there might be ghosts in halo wars. There are two possible explanations for this: 1. One, is that there are no ghosts in Halo 2 Vista and Halo 3 but people like to create stories to get people hyped. This is why I believe that they only exist in Halo 2. 2. Two, is that Bungie saw the hype of the Ghost of Lockout, and felt that it was a good way to keep the game moving. So, they brought them back in Halo 3 to make people more interested. But if this is the case, then these ghosts are false ghosts, considering Bungie would control them.